Milhouse van Houten
Milhouse Mussolini van Houten, conocido Milhouse van Houten, es el mejor amigo de Bart Simpson. Tiene aspecto y comportamientos de Nerd, pero dista mucho de serlo. De hecho, en una ocasión señaló que no era un nerd "porque los nerds son listos". Es doblado en la versión original por Pamela Hayden. En Hispanoamérica en las primeras temporadas estaba doblado por Anabel Méndez hasta séptima temporada, luego fue doblado por Gisela Casillas hasta la decimoquinta temporada, actualmente está doblado por Alexia Solís. En España su dobladora fue Eva Díez hasta que su voz fue remplazada en las últimas temporadas. Vida diaria Milhouse, como todo niño, va a la Escuela Primaria de Springfield, en la que es agredido diariamente por los bravucones de la escuela, Jimbo Jones, Dolph y Kearney; es agredido por mucha gente como Nelson, y hasta ha sido agredido por Lisa en Lard of the Dance, See Homer Run y cuando aprende italiano. En una ocasión, Bart, incluyó a Milhouse en La lista de los más buscados del FBI, Bart siempre mete en problemas a Milhouse, y le ayuda en diferentes cosas, como en separar a sus padres; casualmente, Milhouse se hizo amigo de Bart cuando Bart se volvió gracioso haciendo sonidos de gases a Milhouse. Mayormente se le ve y cree que es homosexual, pues cuando intenta que Homer y Marge se reconcilien, después de que Bart cae por error a la cascada, pero es rescatado por Marge, Milhouse se tira a la cascada gritando: "No quiero vivir en un mundo sin Bart", revelando tal vez que le gustan los hombres. Además de que está con problemas en la escuela, en su hogar también; el vivía felizmente con sus padres Kirk y Luann, pero en A Milhouse Divided se divorcian y Milhouse se queda a vivir con su madre, quien se enamora de un gladiador llamado Pyro, que cuando hacen una radio, se escucha que Luann, engañaba a Pyro con su mejor amigo Jyro. En el capítulo Milhouse of Sand and Fog, en la fiesta de varicela de Maggie, Kirk y Luann se divertían en la cocina con los demás padres, y cuando Milhouse va a buscar a Bart al cuarto de sus padres, los ve abrazándose y besándose. Pero como Milhouse dice que antes peleaban por su amor con peluches, restaurantes, ropa, etc; él los preferiría separados para que se peleen por su amor. Hasta en el capítulo Little Orphan Millie, vuelven a ser pareja, y dan la noticia que se volverán a casar, pero como su luna de miel es en un bote, cuando entran a un cuarto el bote se empieza a mover, y el barco se hunde; y como Milhouse se queda con Los Simpson, le dan la noticia que sus padres están posiblemente muertos, y cambia su estilo de vida al de rebelde. Como decidió irse en un globo aerostático, Bart le hace cambiar de opinión, e ir en el con él, pero a una isla, donde encuentran a Kirk y Luann sanos y salvos. De pequeño pasaba los veranos en la Toscana con su abuela, que le obliga a aprender italiano por las malas. Vida amorosa Un psicólogo lo reportó con altas tendencias homosexuales, además en un episodio le preguntó a Bart si sabía por qué lloraba en el recreo y después le dijo que ya estaba preparado para decírselo pero Bart ve Batman en la televisión y entonces Milhouse no dice nada pero se cree que le iba a decir que era un chico raro. Secretamente esta muy enamorado de Lisa y sueña llegar a adulto y cortejarla para luego casarse. En el capítulo 58 de la serie, durante la tercera temporada, se enamoró de una chica llamada Samantha Stanky (Samantha Taboada, en la versión latinoamericana), lo que provoca la ira de Bart, quien delata el noviazgo ante el religioso padre de Samantha, quien la manda como novicia a un convento. Esto ocasiona una pelea entre Bart y Mihouse, lo que casi fractura su amistad. En otro capítulo se lo ve de novio con la ex novia de Bart, la hija del actor Rainier Wolfcastle, provocando otra pelea entre él y Bart. Apariciones * Simpsons roasting on an open fire. (Primera Aparición). * Bart the genius. * Homer's odyssey. * The telltale head. * Homer's night out. * The crepes of wrath. * Bart gets an F. * Simpson and Delilah. * Dancin' Homer. * Bart the daredevil. * Itchy & Scratchy & Marge. * Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th commandment. * Principal charming. * Lisa's substitute. * The war of the Simpsons. * Three men and a comic book. * Stark raving dad. * Bart the murderer. * Homer defined. * Like father, like clown. * Lisa's pony. * Burns verkaufen der kraftwerk. * Radio Bart. * Homer alone. * Bart the lover. * Homer at the bat. * Separate vocations. * Bart's friend falls in love. * Kamp Krusty. * Homer's barbershop quartet. * Lady Bouvier's lover. * Bart's comet. * Milhouse doesn't live here anymore. * All's fair in oven war. * Thank God It's doomsday. * Milhouse of sand and fog. * Treehouse of horror XVI. * The last of the red hat mamas. * The seemingly never-ending story. * The mook, the chef, the wife and her Homer. * Jazzy and the pussycats. * G.I. (Annoyed grunt). * Ice cream of Margie (with light blue hair). (Última Aparición).